The present technology relates to semiconductor fabrication techniques and to associated semiconductor devices.
Semiconductor devices typically have one or more metal layers in which conductive lines are formed. The conductive lines can supply control signals to various components of the semiconductor device. For example, a memory device may use bit lines which extend horizontally. However, as semiconductor devices become scaled down, conductive lines which are close to one another can have a significant capacitance which interferes with the ability to provide the control signals.